


The Addict

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [14]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Mary Margaret/Emma – addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Incest (unknowingly)

 

There was something wrong.

Emma recognised the symptoms. She knew what she was suffering from.

Filling in paperwork from the previous night's brawl at the Rabbit Hole was proving difficult to say the least. She was distracted. All she could think about was... _her_.

It had started as a one-time thing. A kiss after a couple of bottles of wine. David had been an asshole to Mary-Margaret. One thing had lead to another. A kiss lead to more and to the bedroom.

In the morning they'd both agreed it wouldn't happen again.

That night they'd had sex again.

Then the following night.

Then again the next.

For two weeks now they'd both sworn it would stop. It wasn't healthy, and it sure as hell wasn't smart.

But Emma just couldn't say no. She couldn't resist when Mary-Margaret looked her at with her eyes full of want. She was addicted.

Emma glanced at the clock. It had only been three hours since she had left Mary-Margaret at the apartment. It felt like much much longer. She picked up her phone and was halfway through typing a text when she deleted and put it away again. She managed to write about three lines of the report then her phone beeped and buzzed.

It was from Mary-Margaret: _I forgot to wear panties today_.

Emma resolved it wouldn't happen again.

She made the same resolution the following morning after waking up in Mary-Margaret's bed.


End file.
